Happiness Forever
Happiness Forever is a fictional indie video game that is located at Video Gametopia. It History TBD Known Places * Rainbow City * Smile Lake * Joyfully Villages * Sunshine * Sadden Jail * Not-So-Happy Place * Characters * Madame Mary (voiced by Octavia Spencer) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Uncle Jack. * Wayne Graham (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Arthur. He is a dancer who wants to * Sarah Bailey (voiced by Anna Faris) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Sally. She is a photographer who loves to * Andrew Hatcher (voiced by Troy Baker) - He is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Ollie. He is a fighter who * Happiettes and Happymen (voiced by Kate Micucci, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, (Happiettes) Beck Bennett, Paul Rudd, Dee Bradley Baker, Seth Green, (Happymen)) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Wellies and Wellettes. * Smile Police (voiced by Tom Kenny, Dee Bradley Baker) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) version of Bobbies. They are * Smile Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Joy Doctors. They are Mary's (later Jazz's) henchmen who * Kate Smith (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is DPA's (Disney Princesses' Adventure) of Victoria Byng who is the girlfriend of Andrew Hatcher. * Scott Smith (voiced by Robert John Downey Jr.) Victims * Jazz Harris * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Madelyn Harris * Mary Harris (Nearly but not addicted) * Paranora (Nearly but not addicted) * Launchpad McQuack * Judy Johnson (The first of The Heroettes to be addicted) * Joey Swan * Alice * Victor Gomez * Leon Lincoln * Lynn Lincoln * Ruby Johnson (Didn't want to get addicted but forced to) * Darren Harris * Melody * Lori Lincoln * Darlena Crystal (The last of The Heroettes to be addicted) * Ashley (Nearly but not addicted and be forced to) * Scrooge McDuck * Lily Lincoln * Yesss * Paperboy * Andrew Hatcher (Nearly but not addicted and be forced to) * Anna (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Elsa (Nearly but captured and not addicted) * Tiana (Nearly but not addicted) * eBoy * Belle (Completely but cured) * Kooky/Kathie * Kate Smith * etc. Events of Disney Princesses' Adventure TBD Trivia *Happiness Forever is based on We Happy Few. *Jazz becomes the first person to play the game and addicted to it thus becoming Madame Mary's first and, rumored, the only victim before giving the Disney characters Happy Cream. * It is now completely cute and normal after Madame Mary's defeat. * At the end of the movie, Happiness Forever now no longer has a dark side due to Madame Mary's defeat. * Before Madame Mary's defeat, Jazz has a magic necklace which Kooky/Kathie gave it to her for defeating her. * When Madame Mary got trapped by Jazz's necklace, she transformed * Jazz becomes the new leader of Happiness Forever after Smile Police, Smile Doctors, Happiettes and Happymen serviced and Madame Mary's defeated. * Happiness Forever is shown to be a * When someone becomes sad, Smile Police sends them to the Sadden jail, Not-So-Happy Place where they will be * It * Wayne and Sarah are the only survivors who are not getting addicted. * Kate and Andrew are become a couple * * * * * Gallery TBD Songs heard in the game TBD Category:Locations Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas